


Un buen comienzo

by Stephie_Rowena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie_Rowena/pseuds/Stephie_Rowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un año nuevo siempre trae sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un buen comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, el título y el sumary apestan xD  
> Anyway, espero les guste este one-shot y bueno, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

31 de diciembre, el último día del año acababa de empezar y la verdad es que no estaba para nada emocionado con el nuevo año que empezaba, de hecho pensar en todo lo que le esperaba en el próximo año le hacía desear que ese año no terminara y que todo siguiera igual, pese a que eso tampoco le agradaba, pues a él le encantaría cambiar varias cosas de ese una de ellas era que su hermana aún estuviera a su lado. Suspiró, pensar en aquellas cosas no cambiaría nada.

Estaba a solo unos metros de llegar a su casa cuando sintió el aroma tan peculiar de Peter y decidiendo que sería mejor evitar encontrarse con él, dio media vuelta y se perdió nuevamente en el bosque. Sabía que su tío se daría cuenta de lo que hizo, pero no le importaba, sabía que Peter aún conservaba parte de su sentido común y entendería que sería mejor dejarlo solo.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en un árbol y allí se quedó hasta que oscureció. Vio la hora en su celular; faltaba una hora para la medianoche, para que empezara aquel año que él tanto temía que llegara, pero no se podía permitir sentir miedo, él era un alfa y a pesar de que su manada estuviera compuesta solo por Isaac y quizás Peter, debía comportarse como un buen líder y dar el ejemplo. Dirigió su vista al oscuro cielo iluminado por la luna en su cuarto menguante, llevó una de sus manos a su frente y allí pasó el resto de la hora que quedaba para que comenzara el nuevo año.

El bullicio que escuchó le indicó que lo que quería evitar ya había llegado. Se puso de pie, miró nuevamente al cielo y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro, recordando cómo era vivir esa fecha con su familia. Comenzó a caminar sin dirección fija cuando escuchó unas ramas crujir cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba. Al acercarse más hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y reconoció aquella esencia que con el tiempo, inconscientemente, se había adueñado de una parte de su corazón. Sonrió al escuchar al chico divagarle a la nada, probablemente estaba borracho, pero no olía el aroma de ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica en el aire.

— ¿Stiles? —preguntó solo para hacerse notar y no asustar al chico, como tantas veces lo había hecho, de todas formas el chico se asustó al escucharlo.

— ¡Por Dios, Derek! —él simplemente rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar celebrando con tu padre o tus amigos?

— Sí, pero mi papá tuvo una llamada de emergencia, creo que hubo un accidente en la ruta o algo así, y los chicos, bueno ellos tenían sus planes —Derek alzó una ceja, incrédulo ante lo último que había dicho.

— Estás mintiendo —Stiles al escucharlo abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces, su corazón se aceleró un poco más, confirmando lo que Derek había dicho.

— En parte sí, pero no es la gran cosa y además no es de tu incumbencia.

— Bueno —dijo Derek sin más, no tenía suficiente ánimo como para divertirse un poco asustando al chico.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Eso nada más vas a decir? ¿Estás bien, Derek? —ante esa pregunta Derek volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno.

— No —soltó sin pensar y Stiles se acercó hacia él con precaución.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —Derek suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Feliz año nuevo, Stiles —dijo Derek alejándose de allí.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Stiles alcanzandolo y agarrando su brazo para detenerlo, Derek miró extrañado la mano en su brazo y luego miró al chico—. Ok, lo siento —dijo soltando el brazo de Derek—, había olvidado que no te gusta que te toquen —ante eso un bufido salió de su boca mientras rodaba sus ojos—. ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

— A mi casa —dijo en un tono que suponía que era lo más obvio que iba a hacer.

— Con este frío, puede incluso que nieve y tu te vas a ir tu casa que está... —Stiles se detuvo a tiempo de decir aquella hiriente descripción que iba a hacer de la casa de Derek.

— Stiles, no estoy de ánimo para esto, así que adiós y no vengas al bosque es las noches, sabes que es peligroso —Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí, _Sourwolf_? —Derek soltó otro bufido.

— Es mi deber hacerlo.

— Nope, no lo es —su sonrisa se amplió más—. No soy de tu manada, ni siquiera sé si un humano puede ser parte de una manada de lobos... Bueno, en realidad sí lo sé, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que es bueno saber que tu también te preocupas por mí como yo de ti —al escuchar esto Derek se volteó a ver al chico y Stiles ante la mirada confusa del alpha explicó—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, Derek?

— ¿Porque eres un chico raro y haces cosas raras?

— Ja, Ja, el lobo se puso gracioso —los labios de Derek casi se tornan en una sonrisa—. ¡Ajá! Lo vi ibas a sonreír y todo gracias a mí... ¡Vaya, no pensé que uno se podía sentir tan honrado al lograr semejante cosa! —Derek bufó y Stiles rió— Sabes se te está permitido reír o sonreír de vez en cuando —Stiles se acercó hacia él y puso sus manos en el rostro de Derek, precisamente en sus labios, moviendo con sus dedos las comisuras de estos— ¿Ves? —miró a los ojos a Derek, los cuales se tiñeron de rojo. Su vista bajó inmediatamente adonde estaban sus manos. La sonrisa de Derek ahora mostraba sus dientes, pero no los humanos— ¡Wow! —exclamó alejando sus manos del rostro del lobo— Esa es la sonrisa más aterradora que he visto... creo que vamos a tener que trabajar en lo de las sonrisa, porque si vas por la vida sonriendo así todo el mundo se alejará corriendo de ti.

— Yo no te veo corriendo —Stiles al ver la seriedad de lo que había dicho Derek, tragó saliva sonoramente, haciendo que el mayor sonriera aún más.

— Oh, oh... —dijo preocupado, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, el miedo saliendo por sus poros y sin pensarlo más, Stiles comenzó a correr y Derek con una carcajada lo persiguió. La persecución no fue muy larga porque Stiles tropezó con una raíz y después de eso Derek estaba sobre él; ojos rojos y grandes colmillos— Ok, esto ya no es divertido.

— Tu empezaste —Derek volteó al chico para poder ver su rostro, por lo que él quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre Stiles—. Además yo te advertí que andar solo en el bosque a estas horas de la noche es peligroso —esto lo dijo sacando sus garras y jugando con ellas. El corazón del chico latía fuertemente producto del miedo y de la adrenalina de la persecución, aunque ahora que le estaba prestando atención había algo más en esos latidos desbocados— ¿Excitación? —pensó y al comprobar que era rió suavemente. Stiles tragó nuevamente saliva, intentando calmarse, pero no pudo, porque en ese momento Derek estaba paseando su lengua por sus afilados diente—. No sabes lo bien que hueles, _Stiles_ —hizo una pausa, acercándose al cuello del chico, inhalando profundamente la esencia que provenía de él, dándose cuenta por primera vez que aquel aroma lo volvía loco, que aquel aroma siempre estuvo presente en su mente—. Eres _muy_ apetitoso...

— Der-Derek... ¿Qué-qué estás - _ah_ \- haciendo? —Stiles ladeó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso a Derek, quien lamía su cuello. Derek sonrió, pensando que quizás el inicio de este nuevo año no sería tan malo, después de todo y que quizás las cosas que le depararían no serían tan malas, siempre y cuando aquel chico estuviera a su lado— _Derek..._ —Stiles no pudo terminar aquella frase porque Derek lo estaba besando y al parecer eso no era lo único que tenía planeado hacer, Stiles se felicitó mentalmente por haberse decidido saltarse la fiesta con sus amigos e ir a hacer una excursión al bosque, porque aquel beso y aquellas caricias y roces que estaba recibiendo de Derek eran lo mejor que le podía estar pasando.


End file.
